רצח העם הארמני
ימין|ממוזער|250px|אישה ארמנית מחפשת מפלט עם ילדיה לאחר רצח בעלה. רצח העם הארמני (בארמנית: Հայոց Ցեղասպանութիւն), או שואת הארמנים היה רצח עם מכוון ושיטתי שביצעה האימפריה העות'מאנית במהלך מלחמת העולם הראשונה וזמן קצר אחריה, באוכלוסייה הארמנית. רצח העם הארמני התאפיין במעשי טבח המוניים, גירוש המוני וצעדות מוות תחת איום בנשק, בתנאים שתוכננו להביא למותם של המגורשים. ההערכה הרווחת היא כי בין מיליון למיליון וחצי ארמנים נספו באירועים אלה. קבוצות אתניות נוצריות אחרות כמו אשורים ויוונים הותקפו גם הן באותה תקופה בשטחי האימפריה העות'מאנית, ויש הרואים בכך חלק ממדיניות ואידאולוגיה מכוונת ומתוכננת של העות'מאנים לדיכוי קבוצות מיעוט השוכנות בקרבם. מקובל לציין את תחילת רצח העם הארמני ב-24 באפריל 1915, עת עצרה ממשלת הטורקים הצעירים כ-250 אינטלקטואלים ומנהיגים ארמנים באיסטנבול. לאחר מכן עקר הצבא העות'מאני באופן שיטתי אלפי משפחות ארמניות מבתיהן וכפה עליהן לצעוד מאות קילומטרים ללא מזון ומים, לעבר מדבריות סוריה. צעדות אלו היוו למעשה גזר דין מוות על מרבית הצועדים, בשל התנאים הקשים והעלמת העין ממעשי טבח, רצח, אונס והתעללות שנעשו במגורשים ובקרב הקהילה הארמנית בכלל. הרפובליקה הטורקית, יורשת האימפריה העות'מאנית, מתנגדת לשימוש במונח "רצח עם" לתיאור האירועים באותה תקופה, ואינה מכירה באחריות כלשהי של העם הטורקי או של הממשל הטורקי או העות'מאני לאירועים אלה. בשנים האחרונות גוברות הקריאות בעולם להכרה בינלאומית ברצח העם הארמני ולהכרה של ממשלת טורקיה בהתרחשותו. נכון ל-2007, הכריזו 22 מדינות באופן רשמי על הכרתן באירועי תקופה זו כרצח עם, וכמותן מאמצים דעה זו רוב החוקרים וההיסטוריונים. רוב חברי קהילות הארמנים ברחבי העולם הם פליטי רצח העם הארמני וצאצאיהם. רקע היסטורי ב חיו קבוצות אתניות רבות, בהן ארמנים, יוונים, כורדים ויהודים, אך רוב האוכלוסייה השתייכה לדת האסלאם, והשלטון היה טורקי. החל מאמצע המאה ה-19 נשטף העולם בתנועות לאומיות שדרשו עצמאות והגדרה עצמית, בתהליך שכונה "אביב העמים". בין השואפים לעצמאות בשטחי האימפריה העות'מאנית היו הארמנים, הכורדים והיהודים. האימפריה התנגדה לשאיפות אלו משום שראתה בהן פגיעה בכוחה. בנוסף לבעיות מבית, איימו על האימפריה העות'מאנית מעצמות זרות. רוסיה הייתה פעילה במיוחד באזור, וניסתה להחליש את כוחה של האימפריה. טבח הארמנים 1894 - 1896 ב-1890 חיו כ-2.5 מיליון ארמנים באימפריה העות'מאנית. מרבית הארמנים היו נוצרים ובכך היו שונים מהרוב המוסלמי. רוסיה עודדה את הארמנים לשאוף לאוטונומיה במטרה להחליש את האימפריה העות'מאנית. כדי לא לאבד את שליטתו, החליט הסולטאן עבדול חמיד השני להסית את הכורדים נגד הארמנים. התנכלות הכורדים ונטל המיסים הגבוה הובילו להתקוממות ארמנית. בתגובה, בין השנים 1896-1894 הרגו הצבא העות'מאני וכנופיות כורדיות בין 100,000 ל-200,000 ארמנים והרסו מאות כפרים, כנסיות ומנזרים ("טבח הסולטאן עבדול חמיד"). במהלך הפרעות בקונסטנטינופול החביאה הקהילה היהודית ארמנים רבים בבתיה }}. במאמץ לקבל הכרה בינלאומית, השתלטו מורדים ארמנים על בנק עות'מאן באיסטנבול. בתגובה הרג המון טורקי כ-50,000 ארמנים. מידת מעורבות השלטון באירועים אלו אינה ברורה. מלחמת העולם הראשונה דעיכת האימפריה העות'מאנית קדמה לאירועי רצח העם הארמני של מלחמת העולם הראשונה. כבר במלחמת הבלקן הראשונה איבדה כמעט את כל הטריטוריות שהחזיקה על אדמת אירופה. במהלך מלחמת העולם הראשונה שלטה בטורקיה ממשלת הטורקים הצעירים. הארמנים תמכו בממשלה זו, שכן קיוו שמדיניותה כלפיהם תהיה שונה מזו של עבדול חמיד השני, אולם תקוות אלו התבדו. השלטון הטורקי חשש מכך שהארמנים יהוו גיס חמישי. ב-1914 הועבר חוק המחייב כל גבר עד גיל 45 להתגייס לצבא או לשלם כופר. גם הארמנים גויסו. משגברו חששותיהם של הטורקים, נלקח הנשק שהיה בכפרים הארמניים, כביכול לטובת הצבא, אך למעשה פוזר בקרב יושבי הכפרים הטורקיים והכורדיים הסמוכים. לאחר מכן נלקח נשקם של החיילים הארמנים, והם רוכזו בפלוגות עבודה שעבדו בסלילת כבישים ועבודות בנייה בתנאים קשים ביותר. עקב התנאים הקשים והיחס העוין, ערקו חלק מהחיילים הארמנים ומקצתם התגייסו לצבא הרוסי שלחם בטורקיה במסגרת מדינות ההסכמה. בראשית 1915 החלו יחידות ארמניות של הצבא הרוסי בגיוס ארמנים בשטח הטורקי. צעד זה תרם להחלטה הטורקית לפתוח בטבח. לאחר מלחמת העולם הראשונה ונפילת האימפריה, שבשיאה השתרעה מדרום מזרח אירופה עד צפון אפריקה והיוותה איום על מעצמות אירופיות, נוצרה במזרח טורקיה המדינה העצמאית של ארמניה. הצבא האדום פלש אליה ב-1920 ומדינה זו צורפה לברית המועצות. אזור כורדי אוטונומי הוקם אף הוא, אך ניסיונותיו לקבל עצמאות ב-1920 דוכאו על ידי הטורקים. רצח העם הארמני 1915-1918 ימין|ממוזער|300px|מפה מטעם הארמנים שמתארת מחנות ריכוז, מחנות מוות, נתיבי שיירות גירוש, נקודות התנגדות ונתיבי מילוט ימין|ממוזער|300px|ארמנים מוצעדים תחת משמר טורקי חמוש לכלא סמוך לעיר Elazığ שבמזרח טורקיה, אפריל 1915. ימין|ממוזער|250px|צילום מתוך זכרונות השגריר האמריקני באימפריה העות'מאנית באותה תקופה, עליו כתב: "חזיונות כגון אלה היו נפוצים במחוזות הארמניים ב-1915. המדיניות הטורקית הייתה של השמדה במסווה של גירוש..." ב-24 באפריל 1915, בפקודת הממשלה הטורקית, נעצרו כ-250 ממנהיגי הארמנים באיסטנבול ונורו למוות עוד באותו הלילה. היה זה צעד ראשון בסדרת מעשי טבח שהחלו להתרחש ברחבי טורקיה. באותו הזמן החל רצח שיטתי של החיילים הארמנים הבלתי-חמושים שבפלוגות העבודה. במקביל לאירועים אלה הוציאה הממשלה הטורקית צו הקורא "לבצע טרנספר של גורמים עוינים מגבולות האימפריה לפנים הארץ". הטורקים ארגנו שיירות של מאות אלפי אנשים לפאתי טורקיה ולמדבר הסורי. בשיירות היו צעירים, נשים, ילדים וזקנים (כאמור, רוב הגברים גויסו קודם לכן), והן לוו על ידי יחידות הצבא הטורקי. בדרך תקפו יחידות אלה וחמושים מהכפרים הטורקיים הסמוכים את השיירות, וכך נרצחו אלפים מדי יום. המסעות ארכו שבועות רבים, ובמהלכם מתו רבים מתשישות ומרעב. באחד המקרים ידוע על מסע שארך 60 יום. ממסע אחר ידוע כי מתוך 170,000 איש שיצאו למסע נותרו בסופו רק 180 איש.http://www.bambili.com/bambili_news/katava_main.asp?news_id=10726&sivug_id=6 הארמנים ששרדו את צעדות הגירוש רוכזו בכ-25 מחנות. במחנות פתוחים אלו מתו רבים מרעב ומקור, או שהומתו בצורות שונות עד סתיו 1916. הטורקים השתמשו בשיטות הרג שונות. נשים וילדים הועמסו על סירות והוטבעו בים,Oscar S. Heizer, the American consul at Trabzon, reports: This plan did not suit Nail Bey ... Many of the children were loaded into boats and taken out to sea and thrown overboard. (See: U.S. National Archives. R.G. 59. 867. 4016/411. April 11, 1919 report.) The Italian consul of Trabzon in 1915, Giacomo Gorrini, writes: I saw thousands of innocent women and children placed on boats which were capsized in the Black Sea. (See: Toronto Globe, August 26, 1915) Hoffman Philip, the American Charge at Constantinople chargé d'affairs, writes: Boat loads sent from Zor down the river arrived at Ana, one thirty miles away, with three fifths of passengers missing. (Cipher telegram, July 12, 1916. U.S. National Archives, R.G. 59.867.48/356.) The Trabzon trials reported Armenians having been drown in the Black Sea. (Takvimi Vekdyi, No. 3616, August 6, 1919, p. 2.) אחרים הוצאו להורג בשריפה. איתן בלקינד, איש ניל"י שהסתנן לצבא הטורקי, צורף למפקדה של ג'מאל פאשה. הוא סיפר שהיה עד ראייה לשריפתם של 5,000 ארמנים.יאיר אורון, הבנאליות של האדישות, עמוד 181-183 בגרסה האנגלית לויטננט חסן מערוף מהצבא העות'מאני מתאר כיצד אוכלוסייה של כפר שלם רוכזה יחד ואז נשרפה. לפי תצהירים מאת שני רופאים מהעיר טרבזון, שימשו מבנים של שני בתי ספר כדי לרכז ילדים אשר נשלחו לאחר מכן לקומת הביניים, שם הומתו בגז רעיל.This case was presented during the Session 3, p.m., 1 April 1919, also published in the Constantinople newspaper Renaissance, 27 April 1919 (for more information, see: Vahakn N. Dadrian, The Role of Turkish Physicians in the World War I Genocide of Ottoman Armenians, in The Holocaust and Genocide Studies 1, no. 2 (1986): 169–192). מספר הקורבנות ישנם חילוקי דעות באשר למספר הקורבנות שנספו בין השנים 1915 ל-1918. רוב ההערכות נעות בין 600 אלף ל-1.5 מיליון איש. הממשלה הטורקית והיסטוריונים טורקים נוקבים במספרים נמוכים יחסית (פחות מ-300 אלף, נתון שנחשב לחסר בסיס). רוב ההערכות שבוצעו על ידי נציגים זרים שונים אומדות את מספר הקורבנות בין 1.2 ל-1.5 מיליון גברים, נשים וטף.Carl Bialik, "Killings From 90 Years Ago Haunt Turkey in its EU Bid ," The Wall Street Journal, May 16 2005. הערכות טורקיות הערכה הסטטיסטית הרשמית המתייחסת לתקופה 1918-1915 מדברת על 800 אלף איש שנרצחו באופן ישיר, מכך ניתן להסיק על למעלה ממיליון הרוגים. מספרים אלו פורסמו בשנת 1920 ב"גאזט" העות'מאני,Ottoman Gazette Takvimi Vekâyi No. 3909, July 21 1920, pp. 3, 4. Cited published in Alemdar, March 15 1919 ומקורם, כך נטען, הוא בוועדה שמינה שר הפנים מוסטפא אריף, על פי ממצאים וססטיסטיקה שנאספו במשך חודשיים, עובדו במרץ 1919 ופורסמו על ידי ג'מאל פאשה. נתונים אלו מוזכרים גם בזכרונותיו של ראוף אורבאי.Rauf Orbay, Rauf Orbay'ın Hatıraları, (Vol. 3), Yakın Tarihimiz, İstanbul, 1962 p. 179, he writes as to what Mustafa Kemal told him about the Armenians. התוצאות הראשוניות של עיבוד הנתונים מתייחסות ככל הנראה לאלו שנטבחו תוך כדי הגירוש, ללא שום אזכור למספר הקורבנות הכללי; מוסטפא כמאל אטאטורק, בשיחה שניהל בספטמבר 1919 עם המייג'ור ג'נרל הרבורד, ראש כוח המשימה הצבאי האמריקאי בארמניה, חזר על אותו מספר.Yakm Tarihimiz, 3, (1962), p. 179, cited in Vahakn N. Dadrian, The History of the Armenian Genocide: Ethnic Conflict from the Balkans to Anatolia to the Caucasus, Providence, RI: Berghan Books, 1995, p. 234 עם זאת, בעקבות פיזורו של הטריבונל הצבאי, שונו הערכות אלו כדי לייצג את מספרם הכולל של הקורבנות. בעוד המספר הרשמי היה 800 אלף, היו הערכות רבות אחרות שהוצגו בזמן המלחמה על ידי הרשויות העות'מאניות. טאלאט, לדוגמה, הציג את המספר 300 אלף, אם כי לא ברור מאין שאב את הנתון. כיום אלו המספרים המשמשים בדרך כלל את נציגי הממשל הטורקי. הערכות בריטיות משרד החוץ הבריטי מינה את ארנולד טוינבי לחקור את הגירוש הארמני ואת מספר הקורבנות. טוינבי העריך את מספר המתים בין 600,000 לבין 800,000, נתון שהיווה בסיס להאשמות נגד הממשלה העות'מאנית בפסגת השלום בפריז ב-1919, על אחריות למותם של 800,000 איש בזמן המלחמה. הערכות גרמניות רבים רואים בגרמניה, מכל האומות שהיו מעורבות במלחמה מלבד טורקיה עצמה, כמדינה שהייתה לה הגישה הטובה ביותר לאתרי הגירוש והרצח, זאת בגלל בריתה עם טורקיה באותה התקופה. מסיבה זו, יש החושבים שההערכות הגרמניות לגבי מספר הנספים, אשר היו הגבוהות ביותר, הן המדויקות ביותר. דו"ח שהוכן בפברואר 1916 העריך כי מיליון וחצי ארמנים נספו.Written on July 2 1916 and submitted to the Foreign Office on July 14 1916 titled: Volkswirtschaftliche Studien in der Türkei, A. A. Türkei, 134/35, A18613. כך גם דו"ח שהוכן ב-27 במאי 1916 על ידי ראש הביון של משרד החוץ הגרמני, ארצברגר.A.A. Türkei 183/42, A13959, May 27 1916 report. דו"ח אחר שהוכן ב-4 באוקטובר 1916 על ידי השגריר הגרמני הזמני בטורקיה, וילהלם ראדוביץ, נוקב באותו מספר.A.A. Türkei 183/44. A27493, October 4 1916 report. רבים רואים בהערכות של אנדרס, מייג'ור גרמני ששירת בצבא הטורקי, את הדיווח הגרמני המאוזן ביותר; הוא מציין 1.2 מיליון קורבנות.Carl Franz Endres, Die Türkei. Munich, CH Beck, 1918, p. 161 אותו מספר הוזכר במשפט יוזגט,Cited in Holocaust and Genocide Studies, Volume 11, Number 1, Spring 1997, Vahakn N. Dadrian, The Turkish Military Tribunal's Prosecution of the Authors of the Armenian Genocide: Four Major Court-Martial Series, Genocide Study Project, H. F. Guggenheim Foundation. כמו גם בטריבונל הקבוע,Gérard Chaliand, Le Crime de silence : le génocide des Arméniens: Tribunal permanent des peuples, de Paris, 13-16 avril 1984 ; pref. de Pierre Vidal-Naquet, Flammarion, 1984. וצוטט לעתים קרובות במקומות אחרים. אירועי הרי משה (מוסא דאג) חמישה חודשים לאחר שניתנה פקודת ההגליה (במהלך רצח העם הארמני השני), התקבצו מרבית הארמנים תושבי עמק שבעת הכפרים על מוסא דאג (הר משה) שבצפון סוריה. עובדה זו מעידה כבדרך אגב כי פקודת ההגליה לא נאכפה בו-זמנית בכל האזורים. הכוח הצבאי הטורקי באזור לא הספיק כדי לגבור על ‏5,000 הארמנים שהתקבצו באזור. הדעות חלוקות בשאלה אם הייתה שם התנגשות צבאית. יש הטוענים כי התחוללו שם קרבות קשים בעוד אחרים טוענים כי לא הייתה לחימה כלל. לאחר חמישים ושלושה ימים בהרים פונו הארמנים בשתי ספינות צרפתיות לפורט סעיד במצרים. בעקבות אירועים אלה כתב הסופר היהודי האוסטרי פרנץ ורפל את הספר "ארבעים הימים של מוסה דאג". אף על פי שרבים רואים ספר זה כספר עובדתי, הרי שלמעשה מדובר בסיפורת בדיונית המבוססת על עובדות. הספר מהווה חלק חשוב במאבקם של הארמנים להגברת התודעה לרצח העם שפקד את עמם. הטבח באשורים ובמיעוט היווני במקביל לרצח העם הארמני, נערך טבח גם בבני העם האשורי, שגם הם נוצרים באמונתם. ככאלה, הם נרדפו בידי הטורקים הצעירים ששלטו באימפריה העות'מאנית בשנותיה האחרונות. גירוש האשורים מבתיהם החל בסוף 1914; במהלך 1915, "שנת החרב" ("שתו ד'סייפו"), נטבחו אשורים במספרים בלתי ידועים. על פי הערכות, בין השנים 1914-1918, נספו כ-275,000 אשורים.Joseph Yacoub, La question assyro-chaldéenne, les Puissances européennes et la SDN (1908–1938), 4 vol., thèse Lyon, 1985, p. 156. בנוסף לכך בוצעו מעשי טבח גם במיעוט היווני במדינה. הדים ביישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל אהרן אהרונסון מספר בזכרונותיו על לקחיו מתהליך הדיכוי של הטורקים את ארמנים. כך למשל, החרמת הנשק במושבות היהודיות עוררה חששות כבדים ביישוב. וכך הוא כתב לאלכסנדר אהרנסון: "ידענו כי הצו לפירוק הנשק מבשר רע; אמצעים דומים נקטו לפני הטבח בארמנים, וחששנו כי גורל מעין זה מועידים הם גם לעמנו... משום כך מיאנו ראשי המושבה (הכוונה לזכרון יעקב) למסור את נשקם...". גם על שרה אהרונסון סופר כי בשנת 1914 היא החליטה לחזור מטורקיה לארץ, לאחר שנוכחה שלא תוכל להמשיך לקיים את ביתה בטורקיה. היא יצאה לדרך ב-25 בנובמבר 1915 ונסעה שבועות ברכבת ובאמצעות עגלות-איכרים. היה זה בתקופת גירוש הארמנים מכפריהם. בדרכה לארץ ישראל היא ראתה את מעשי הזוועה שעוללו הטורקים לארמנים. וכך היא החליטה שיש למנוע גורל דומה מיהודי ארץ ישראל. בשנת 1916 היא הצטרפה לאחיה, אהרון, אשר הקים את מחתרת ניל"י שפעלה לסייע לבריטים במלחמתם בטורקים. משפטים לאחר המלחמה משפטים פנימיים לאחר המלחמה התקיימו שני סבבים של משפטים. הראשון החל ב-23 בנובמבר 1918 במאמץ של הסולטאן מהמט השישי להילחם בגורמים פוליטיים הקרובים לזרם של הטורקים הצעירים, תוך האשמתם בכך שהם דחפו את האימפריה למלחמת העולם הראשונה ללא הצדקה, ובכך הובילו לחורבנה. שלושת הפאשות, אשר שלטו במדינה ברחו מאיסטנבול ב-2 בנובמבר. לפי מקורות שונים, שלושת הפאשות הורו על שריפת מסמכים כדי לטשטש את הראיות נגדם. משפטים בינלאומיים לאחר הסכם הכניעה של טורקיה למדינות המרכז, בינואר 1919, כינסו מדינות המרכז ועדה מיוחדת לנושא. ועדה זו הכירה ב"רפובליקה הדמוקרטית של ארמניה" (אשר התקיימה בשנים 1918-1920), זימנה למשפט את הסולטאן מהמט השישי והקימה מנגנון להבאה למשפט של פושעי מלחמה טורקים. במשפטים הצבאיים נשפטו שלושת הפאשות שלא בפניהם למוות. טלעת פאשה נמלט לברלין וחי שם תחת זהות בדויה. הוא נורה למוות בידי סטודנט ארמני בשם סוגומון טהריליאן בשנת 1921. משפטו של טהריליאן הביא לידיעת הציבור האירופי את הטבח בעם הארמני. אנוור פאשה נהרג בקרב עם הצבא הסובייטי בטג'יקיסטן ב-1922. ג'מאל פאשה נרצח בידי ארמני בטביליסי שבגאורגיה ב-1922. רצח העם הארמני ושואת היהודים ייתכן שהעדר תגובה בינלאומית נחרצת לרצח העם הארמני השפיעה על שיקולי הנאצים בבואם להחליט על הפתרון הסופי. מסופר שכאשר היטלר הציג את תוכניתו ב-1939 ונדרש לגבי תגובת העולם לרצח העם הוא העיר: "מי זוכר היום את רצח העם הארמני?".לואיס פ. לוקנר, What About Germany?, עמודים 11-12 חקר רצח העם הארמני הוא חקר רצח העם המקיף ביותר אחרי חקר השואה. סוגיית רצח העם הארמני תורמת לדיון בשאלה האם השואה הייתה אירוע היסטורי ייחודי או מקרה קיצוני של רצח עם והאם יש בה לקח לגבי כל אומות העולם או שמא לקחה מצטמצם לגבי העם היהודי בלבד. *מספר הקורבנות ברצח העם הארמני היה נמוך מזה שבשואה. *רמת הארגון והיעילות הגרמנית היו גבוהות לאין ערוך מאלו של הטורקים. *שני המקרים של רצח העם התחוללו במהלך מלחמות עולמיות. כדי להימנע מאחריות ישירה, בוצעה השמדת היהודים בשלביה הראשונים גם בידי אוכלוסייה מקומית משתפת פעולה - למשל אוקראינים או ליטאים, כשרצח העם הארמני בוצע במידה רבה בידי כורדים מוסתים. *רצח העם הארמני היה רצח עם שביצעה מדינה בנתיניה, ויש הרואים בכך עניין פנימי בהיבט של יחסים בינלאומיים. לעמדה זו יש התנגדות עזה בימינו, בפרט עקב שפיכות הדמים במלחמות אזרחים שאירעו מאז שנות ה-90 ביוגוסלביה לשעבר, בסומליה, בסודאן ובמקומות נוספים. בשואה ניסתה ממשלת גרמניה הנאצית להשמיד לא רק יהודים גרמניים אלא יהודים בכל מקום שבו הצליחו לבסס את השפעתם. *לטורקים ולארמנים, להבדיל מהמצב בין היהודים והגרמנים, הייתה היסטוריה ארוכה של מלחמות ומעשי זוועה הדדיים. הסכסוך בין שני העמים נסוב בעיקר על שטחים. ארמנים רבים אהדו בגלוי את רוסיה, אויבתה של טורקיה במלחמת העולם הראשונה, ויחלו לניצחונה, וחלק מהם אף אחזו בנשק כנגד החיילים הטורקים. היהודים לא היוו בשום אופן איום, לא דמוגרפי ולא צבאי, על השלמות הטריטוריאלית של המדינה הגרמנית. לשואה קדמו 5 שנים בהן נקטו שלטונות גרמניה אמצעים מנהליים וחוקקו חוקי גזע ששללו בהדרגה את זכויותיהם האזרחיות של היהודים אזרחי גרמניה בשם אידאולוגיה גזענית רשמית. גילוי מחודש של רצח העם 250px|ממוזער|ימין|האנדרטה לזכר רצח העם הארמני לאחר המלחמה לאחר מלחמת העולם הראשונה הייתה טורקיה רחוקה מהעולם המערבי, וכך גם העם הארמני העני. בעקבות השפל שלאחר מלחמת העולם הראשונה, השפל הגדול של 1929, ולאחר מכן עליית הנאציזם ומלחמת העולם השנייה, הטבח לא עניין רבים. מה גם שהשלטון החדש בטורקיה עבר תהליך מודרניזציה והיה בעל ברית של המערב בתקופה זו. רק בשנת 1965, במלוא 50 שנה לרצח העם, החלו הארמנים לאחר הפגנות ירוואן לנסות להזכיר לעולם את מאורעות הטבח. בעקבות ההפגנות הוחלט להקים אנדרטת הנצחה וזיכרון בירוואן שהייתה אז תחת השלטון הסובייטי. בניית האנדרטה הסתיימה בשנת 1967. בתקופה זו שימשה טורקיה מעוז קדמי לברית נאט"ו מול ברית המועצות, ומדינות המערב לא ששו להזכיר נקודה כואבת זו. בשנות ה-90 של המאה ה-20 לאחר שארמניה ניתקה עצמה מהשלטון הסובייטי הוקם בירוואן המוזיאון לזכר הנרצחים. המוזיאון הוקם ליד האנדרטה ומתעד את הרצח של העם הארמני. מידי 24 באפריל, היום בשנת 1915 בו נעצרו ונרצחו כ-250 אינטלקטואלים ומנהיגים ארמנים בבירה איסטנבול בידי ממשלת הטורקים הצעירים, מציינים הארמנים את יום השנה לרצח העם. ההכרה בעולם היום ימין|ממוזער|300px|מדינות המכירות רשמית ברצח העם הארמני רצח העם הארמני עדיין מהווה נושא קשה וטעון שמשפיע על היחסים בין ארמניה וקהילות ארמניות ברחבי העולם לבין טורקיה, וכן על יחסי החוץ של הרפובליקה הטורקית. המדיניות הטורקית הרשמית מתכחשת לאחריות הטורקים לרצח העם הארמני כרצח עם, ורואה בה לכל היותר הרג של המונים בנסיבות טרגיות של מלחמה. רוב ההיסטוריונים הטורקים טוענים, כי מרבית הארמנים מתו בשל מגפות, רעב המוני ועימותים צבאיים שהתחוללו בשל מלחמת העולם הראשונה. ממשלת טורקיה מקיימת מעקב אחר ביטויים של הכרה באחריות טורקיה לרצח העם הארמני ברחבי העולם, ומטילה סנקציות על מדינות שמכירות רשמית ברצח העם הארמני כרצח עם ובאחריותה של טורקיה להתרחשותו. למרות שטורקיה מתנה קיום יחסים טובים עמה בהימנעות מהזכרתו של רצח העם הארמני הרי בחלוף העיתים יותר ויותר מדינות הצביעו על אחריותה. כמו כן, בטורקיה פנימה, בקרב חוקרים ואישי ציבור ליברלים, נשמעים יותר קולות המכירים ברצח העם הארמני או הקוראים לשינוי הקו הרשמי של טורקיה. אחד מהקולות הללו הוא חתן פרס נובל לספרות לשנת 2006, הסופר הטורקי אורחן פאמוק. בשנת 2000 חתם נשיא צרפת ז'אק שיראק על חוק המכיר ברצח העם הארמני, ובשנת 2006 נחקק במדינה חוק נוסף הקובע כי הכחשת רצח העם הארמני היא עבירה פלילית. ב-2004 קנדה הכירה רשמית ברצח העם הארמני. ימין|ממוזער|250px|קרקין השני, ראש [[הכנסייה האפוסטולית הארמנית, יחד עם רואן ויליאמס, הארכיבישוף מקנטרברי, ב'אנדרטה לרצח העם הארמני' בירוואן, ארמניה, ספטמבר 2007]] נכון לשנת 2007 הכירו ברצח העם הארמני 21 מדינות: ארגנטינה, ארמניה, אוסטריה, בלגיה, קנדה, קפריסין, גרמניה, צרפת, יוון, איטליה, לבנון, ליטא, הולנד, פולין, רוסיה, סלובקיה, שבדיה, שווייץ, אורוגוואי, הוותיקן ,ונצואלה הפרלמנט של מדינת ניו סאות' ויילס, המדינה המאוכלסת ביותר באוסטרליה, הכיר גם הוא ברצח העם הארמני.‏‏http://www.armeniapedia.org/index.php?, כמו גם רוב מדינות ארצות הברית. באוגוסט 2007 שינתה הליגה נגד השמצה את עמדתה הקודמת והכירה ברצח העם הארמני כרצח עם (ג'נוסייד). במרץ 2010 הכיר הקונגרס של ארצות הברית ברצח העם הארמני, וכתוצאה מכך נגרם לארצות הברית משבר זוטא עם טורקיה, שהתבטא בהחזרת השגריר הטורקי מוושינגטון להתייעצויות וגינוי ארצות הברית על ידי טורקיהhttp://www.ynet.co.il/articles/0,7340,L-3858268,00.html. ב-6 באוקטובר 2011, במהלך ביקור רשמי בבירת ארמניה, ירוואן, קרא נשיא צרפת ניקולא סרקוזי לטורקיה, להכיר בטבח שביצעה בארמנים ב-1915 כרצח עם. הוא אמר כי "טורקיה היא מדינה גדולה, ועליה לבקר את ההיסטוריה שלה, בדיוק כמו שעושות מדינות אחרות בעולם, דוגמת גרמניה וצרפת. רצח העם הארמני הוא עובדה היסטורית וצרפת מכירה בה. הכחשה קולקטיבית גרועה אף יותר מהכחשה של בודדים והיא אינה מקובלת. עלינו להיות חזקים ולהישיר מבט אל ההיסטוריה" }} בדצמבר אותה שנה, אושר בפרלמנט בצרפת חוק שקבע את הכחשת שואת הארמנים כעבירה פלילית הנושאת עונש של שנת מאסר וקנס כספי. בתגובה, החזירו הטורקים את שגרירם, ניתקו את היחסים עם צרפת והודיעו על צעדים נוספים כגון איסור עגינה לספינות הצבא הצרפתי ואיסור מעבר למטוסיו בשמי טורקיה כמו גם האשמת צרפת בביצוע רצח עם באלג'יריה. בישראל מדינת ישראל לא הכירה ברצח העם הארמני, כדי שלא לפגוע ביחסיה עם טורקיה. גורמים יהודיים שונים מתנגדים לתיאור רצח העם הארמני כ"שואה", מרצון לייחד מילה זו ל שביצעה גרמניה הנאצית ומסייעי הנאצים ביהודים. בספרי הלימוד המאושרים על ידי משרד החינוך לא מתייחסים לאירועים כאל "שואה", "רצח עם" או "ג'נוסייד", ותחת זאת הם מתוארים כ"טבח", "פוגרומים" או "טרגדיה". בשנת 1989 היה אמור להיות מוקרן סרט תיעודי בנושא, "המסע לאררט", ב , אך עקב התערבות משרד החוץ בוטל השידור. בשנת 2000, בהיותו שר החינוך, השתתף יוסי שריד ביום הזיכרון ה-85 לרצח העם בכנסייה הארמנית בירושלים. בכנס קרא שריד לממשלת ישראל בראשותו של אהוד ברק להכיר באופן רשמי ברצח העם הארמני, אך הממשלה התנערה מדברים אלה. לפי טענת שריד, הוא ניסה להכניס תכנים על רצח העם הארמני לתוכנית הלימוד, אולם אלו הוצאו ממנה בתקופת כהונתה של לימור לבנת.השואה שאנו מכחישים 29.3.2005 וואלה מאוחר יותר, בשנת 2005, בהיותו חבר הכנסת, השתתף שריד ביום הזיכרון ה-90 לרצח העם הארמני בעיר ירוואן, בירת ארמניה. יוסי שריד משתתף בטקסים לציון 90 שנה לרצח העם הארמני עומר כרמון, מעריב, 22/04/2005 בשנת 2001, כשהיה שר החוץ, אמר שמעון פרס לעיתון "טרקיש דיילי ניוז", כי "הארמנים עברו טרגדיה, אבל לא ג'נוסייד". נעמי נלבנדיאן, בת לעדה הארמנית בישראל, הדליקה משואה ביום העצמאות 2003 בזכות פעילותה כאחות במחלקת שיקום בבית החולים "הדסה". נלבנדיאן רצתה להזכיר את רצח העם הארמני בטקס, אולם הופעל עליה לחץ להצניע זאת. }} בשנת 2007 החליטה הכנסת להסיר מסדר היום הצעה של חבר הכנסת חיים אורון (מרצ) לדון בוועדת החינוך והתרבות של הכנסת ברצח העם הארמני. ההחלטה התקבלה בעקבות הוראה של ראש הממשלה אהוד אולמרט ושרת החוץ ציפי לבני, בשל החשש שהמשך העיסוק בנושא הזה יגרום למשבר ביחסים הדיפלומטיים בין ישראל לטורקיה. }} באוקטובר 2007 התפרסם כי טורקיה תבעה מישראל להפעיל לחץ על הקונגרס של ארצות הברית לבל יכיר ברצח העם הארמני ואיימה כי יחסי טורקיה-ישראל יפגעו, במידה שתהיה הכרה של ארצות הברית בעניין. }} כעבור שנה החליטה הכנסת לאפשר דיון בנושא, למרות לחץ שהפעיל משרד החוץ. בדצמבר 2011 התקיים לראשונה דיון פומבי בוועדת החינוך של הכנסת בנושא זה, ביוזמת חברי הכנסת אריה אלדד וזהבה גלאון. עקב רגישות העניין והחשש ממשבר נוסף עם טורקיה, השתתפו בדיון גם ראש המטה לביטחון לאומי יעקב עמידרור, יושב ראש הכנסת ראובן ריבלין, סגן שר החוץ דני איילון ונציגי משרדי ממשלה נוספים . המוזיאון הארמני הנמצא ברובע הארמני בירושלים, מציג תערוכה בנושא רצח העם הארמני. בתרבות * ארבעים הימים של מוסה דאג מאת פרנץ ורפל, הוא ספר פרוזה על אירועי הר משה. * אררט הוא סרט עלילתי מאת אטום אגויאן, משנת 2002 העוסק ברצח העם ובהכחשתו כיום.‏‏http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0273435 * הלהקה האמריקאית סיסטם אוף א דאון (שכל חבריה הם ממוצא ארמני) כתבה שיר בנושא, בשם !Chop Suey בשנת 2001. שמו של השיר הגיע מתוך פואמה שנקראת "אבא ארמניה". הדובר בשיר שואל את אלוהים מדוע הוא זונח אותו, ו"אבא ארמניה" עונה לו בתשובה שממנה ניתן להסיק שהוא מצדיק התאבדות. משירים רבים של הלהקה ניתן להבין כי הם אנטי-מיליטנטים, כנראה עקב רצח העם הארמני. בנוסף להזכרת רצח העם הארמני בשיריהם, חברי הלהקה אף פועלים במסגרות שונות על מנת לקדם את המודעות לרצח העם הארמני בעולם. לקריאה נוספת * טנר אקצ'ם, מאמרים לקראת דיאלוג טורקי-ארמני, 2001, מאנגלית ערגה הלר , הוצאת בבל, 2002. * יאיר אורון, הבנאליות של האדישות, הוצאת דביר, 1995. * יאיר אורון, הכחשה - ישראל ורצח העם הארמני, הוצאת מבע, 2005. * יאיר אורון, ג'נוסייד - רצח העם הארמני, השכחה והכחשה, הוצאת האוניברסיטה הפתוחה. *Neimark Norman M. Fires of Hatred :Ethnic Cleansing in Twentieth-Century Europe (Cambridge, Massachusetts, and London, Englend:Harvard University Press, 2001) הערות שוליים קטגוריה:טורקיה קטגוריה:ארמניה